totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy uda ci się przeżyć?
Wstęp Mitchel: W poprzednim odcinku zadebiutowała nowa uczestniczka - Annie! Już zdążyła zrazić do siebie parę osób. uczestnicy szukali figurek takiego jednego przystojniaka... (oczko) Tim: Wcale nie szukali figurek ze mną! Mitchel: Z taką twarzą to się nie dziwię. Tim: Phi. Mitchel: Potem osiem osób, które znalazły figurki, budowały wylosowane pojazdy! Tylko pięć najlepszych brało udział w wyścigu, w którym wygrała Ginger, zdobywając nietykalność na swoją następną ceremonię! Krokodyle pożegnały Ricky'ego. Mamy już finałową dziewiątkę, kto nie przedostatnie się do ścisłej ósemki? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Stołówka Drużyny wchodzą i stają w kolejce po jedzenie. Po chwili Annie wpycha się przed Jasmine. '''Jasmine: Ja tu stałam! Annie: Dokładnie, stałaś. Jasmine: Nie denerwuj mnie kretynko! Annie: Sorry, ale mam pierwszeństwo. Jestem ładniejsza. (uśmiech, bierze tacę i Chef nakłada jej zupę... chyba) Emm, przepraszam, ale co to jest? Chef: Nie wiem, wyjąłem z kibla, a co?! Annie: No to, że ja tego jeść nie będę, panie kucharzu. Chef: No to umrzesz z głodu, wynocha! Jasmine: (wzięła jej miskę z "zupą" i wylała jej na głowę) Teraz jestem zdecydowanie ładniejsza! (odepchnęła ją) Nakładaj! Chef: Nie rozkazuj mi!!! Jasmine: Ale przecież tak wspaniale gotujesz! Twoja kuchnia jest moją ulubioną! Chef: O, naprawdę? To proszę, dostaniesz frytki! Jasmine: Dziękuję! (zabrała swoją tacę i przeszła po Annie) Annie: (PZ) Ta idiotka sobie grabi. Ostro grabi. Annie: (wstaje i się otrzepuje, po czym zabiera Jasmine tacę i zjada frytki) To moje jedzenie! Jasmine: Nie no, ty jesteś jakaś szurnięta! Jason: (wszedł między nie) Hej, laski, spokojnie! Jasmine: (odepchnęła Jasona) Annie i Jason na siebie zawarczały. Daniel: (siada, a obok niego Jason) Wynocha. Jason: Eee... Czemu? Daniel: Pożałujesz za ten głos i te słowa! (popchnął go, a Jason spadł z ławki) Jadowite Węże powstrzymują się od śmiechu. Annie: A wy czego chichoczecie, kretyni?! Cindy: (podchodzi do Jasmine) Ależ jesteście zgrani! Jasmine, zauważ że zraziłaś do siebie dwie osoby - mnie i Annie. Jeśli dojdziesz do rozłączenia, będziesz martwa! Jasmine: Phi. Jasmine: (PZ) Ona ma rację. Muszę coś zrobić! Przecież nie zostawię Danielka! Plac główny Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją przed Mitchel'em. Mitchel: Witam was najniebezpieczniejszym! Najekstremalnejszym! Najkatastrofalniejszym wyzwaniu! Kelly: I co znowu za durne wyzwanie? Mitchel: Opowiem wszystko po kolei - najpierw przechodzicie przez ten tor przeszkód. (wskazał na tor przeskód z różnymi kolcami, bombami, zapadniami itp. obok nich) Annie: Czemu wcześniej tego nie widziałam? Jasmine: Bo jesteś głupia. Mitchel: Następnie idziecie na plażę, budujecie łódź dla swojej drużyny, przepływacie na... Wyspę Straaaaachuuuuuu! Tam będziecie mieli liny i pasy potrzebne do wspinaczki na skałę - wybieracie jedną osobę z drużyny, która to zrobi. Tam te dwie osoby ścigają się do czaszki, którą będą musieli włożyć w specjalną wyrzeźbioną dziurę. Wygra drużyna, której członek jako pierwszy włoży czaszkę. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy: Nie! Mitchel: To powodzenia! (poszedł) Tor przeszkód Uczestnicy przygotowują się do wybiegu. Pierwszą przeszkodą był kolczasty płot. Mitchel: Gotowi? Start! Wszyscy pobiegli. Kolczasty płot nie okazał się trudną przeszkodą. Kelly: (PZ) Em, ciekawe kto wymyśla tak żałosne zadania... Następną przeszkodą były bomby. Danielowi, Jasonowi, Cindy, Max, Kelly, Ginger i Chacky'emu udało się je ominąć, jednak Jasmine i Annie wystrzeliło w powietrze. Jasmine&Annie: Aaaaaaaa! (upadły za torem przeszkód) Jasmine: Ominęłyśmy cały tor przeszkód! Annie: Tylko się nie podnieć za bardzo. Następną przeszkodą były gwoździe na ziemi. Z tym też sobie wszyscy poradzili. Resztę toru, sztylety i drabinki nad basenem z piraniami wszyscy ominęli łatwo. Daniel: To miał być tor przeszkód?! Żenada, kolo! Ginger: Stanley mówi, że to był najprostszy tor przeszkód, jaki kiedykolwiek przechodził! Mitchel: Za to, następnie wyzwanie będzie tak chore, że umrzecie. A teraz budować te chore łódki! Uczestnicy zabrali się do pracy. Plik:Węże1.png Ginger: Stanley zrobi tę łódkę! On to robi najlepiej! Max popatrzała na Kelly i pokręciła głową. Plik:Krokodyle1.png Annie: Daniel, ty umiesz budować łódź, prawda? Daniel: Zamknij się! Budujemy wszscy, do cholery! JUŻ! Ruchy, drewno i wbijać! Plik:Węże1.png Ginger: Gotowe! Cindy: (PZ) Ona serio jest niezła. Dobrze, że się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy. Czas teraz trochę posabotować przeciwną drużynę. Kelly: To płyniemy... Cindy: Chwilka! (poszła do drużyny przeciwnej) Plik:Krokodyle1.png Tej drużynie nie szło tak dobrze. Cindy: Ojejku... CHyba nienajlepiej wam to wychodzi. Ale z Jasonem w drużynie, na pewno wygracie! Jason: Dzięki, lala! Jasmine: Odwal się od niego, kretynko! (objęła Jasona) On jest mój! Cindy: OMG, jaka ty jesteś dwulicowa... Annie: (objęła Daniela) Ale teraz ty jesteś cały mój! Daniel: (PZ) Mam dość! Przy następnej ceremonii jedna z tych dwóch wypada! Daniel: (odepchnął ją i rozdzielił Jasona i Jasmine) Budujemy tę głupią łódź! Cindy: (podeszła do Chacky'ego) Jesteś głodny? To w takim razie zeżryj sobie ich łódź! Chacky: Serio mogę?! (skoczył do łódki Krokodyli i zaczął ją szybko wyżerać) Annie: Hej! (spojrzała na Cindy) Cindy: (pomachała jej z uśmieszkiem) Annie: Pożałujesz, idiotko! Chacky: Smaczne! Daniel: (kopnął Chacky'ego w tyłek, a ten odleciał) Plik:Węże.png Przychodzi Chacky trzymając się za tyłek. Kelly: Przez ciebie przegramy! Na łódkę, już! Drużyna weszła na łódkę i popłynęli, drużyna Krokodyli już kończyła swoją łódkę. Po chwili oni też odpłynęli. Wyspa Strachu Obie drużyny przypłynęły. Cindy: (złapała pasy) Ja chcę wejść! Max: Nie wiem, czy to dobry-... Kelly: Niech wejdzie! Kelly: (PZ) Może będę mieć szczęście i się zabije. Jasmine: (zabiera drugie pasy) Ja wchodzę i już! Annie: To se wchodź. Ale nikt nie będzie cię asekurował. Jason: Ja będę! Jasmine: Chyba jednak będzie! (język do Annie) Obie dziewczyny związały pasy. Kelly: Ja będę asekurowała! (złapała liny) Jason: (złapał liny) Cindy: (podeszła do skały i obróciła się w stronę Jasmine) Nie masz szans. (pomachała jej i zaczęła wchodzić) Jasmine: Żebyś się nie przeliczyła, mądralo! (też zaczęła wchodzić) Annie: Szybciej! Zobacz, o ile jest dalej! Nie chce tego przegrać! Jasmine: Zamknij się! Kelly: Rusz się, Cindy! Cindy: (wzięła kamyk i rzuciła w Kelly, przez co ta puściła linę) Aaaaaa! (piszczy i łapie się mocno dużej skały) Bierz tę linę! Kelly: (łapie linę) Właź i mnie nie denerwuj! Cindy: (idzie dalej) Jasmine: (jest już prawie na górze) Przykro mi, przegracie. Chociaż nie, nie jest mi przykro! Cindy: Jesteś zbyt powolna! (dogania Jasmine) Jasmine: Grr! Obie weszły na górę w tym samym momencie. Jasmine: I teraz tylko wyścig? Cindy: Nie wiem. (pobiegła kawałek, ale spod ziemi wyszedł wielki kret) Jasmine: Co to jest?! Cindy: (wzrusza ramionami i go omija) Jasmine: (próbuje go ominąć, ale kret zagradza jej drogę) Cindy: Ojejku, Jasmine... Papa! (pobiegła dalej) Jasmine: Yhr! Czego chcesz?! (kopnęła go w nogę, ominęła i uciekła, po chwili dobiega do Cindy) Cindy: Wygrana jest moja! Jasmine: Nie! (rzuciła się na nią i ją przygniotła) Cindy: No dawaj! Uderz mnie! Jasmine: Skoro tego chcesz?! (zaczęła ją tłuc z liścia) Cindy: (zrobiły jej się dwa guzy na twarzy, odepchnęła Jasmine) To był błąd! (pobiegła) Jasmine: (wstała i pobiegła) Cindy dobiegła do tronu, po chwili Jasmine. Cindy: A gdzie jest ta czaszka?! Mitchel: (w helikopterze, z megafonu) No tak... Właściwie, powiedziałem wam, że tam będzie, ale... Nie ma jej! Jest ukryta gdzieś w lesie na tej wyspie... Wy dwie musicie poczekać aż ktoś jednej z was ją przyniesie! (poleciał) ---- Kelly: No chyba go pogięło! Jeszcze mamy szukać jakiejś czaszki... Ja tu zostaję! (usiadła na ziemi) Chacky: Ja też! Ginger: To jak wszyscy to i ja razem ze Stanleyem. Pogadamy sobie! Max: Dobra, to... Pójdę poszukać sama... (poszła) Daniel: Od nas idą wszyscy! Jason: Emm... Może ja tu zostanę. Jakby coś się działo. Daniel: Niech będzie. A ja i Annie idziemy. Las Plik:Krokodyle1.png Daniel i Annie rozglądają się idąc. Daniel: Gdzie w tym cholernym lesie może być czaszka?! Annie: Wszędzie, ale ty na pewno ją znajdziesz, przystojniaku! Daniel: Ta. Plik:Węże1.png Max idzie sobie przez las trzymając ręce w kieszeni i rozglądając się. Po chwili słyszy głosy. Zauważa Daniela i Annie. Max: O, hej. Widzę, że nowa para na obozie? Daniel: Co?! Nigdy w życiu! (wypchnął Annie z kadru) Max: Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Ja tu tylko szukam czaszki. Daniel: Nie, my razem nic tego! Znaczy, ja też szukam czaszki! Max: Daniel, to widać. Daniel: Czaszkę?! Gdzie?! Max: (całuje go) Annie: (wstaje i zauważa pocałunek, głęboko wzdycha) Max i Daniel przestali się całować. Daniel: Czaszka jest na drzewie! (pobiegł, ale Max podstawiła mu haka i przewrócił się) Max: Sorki... Chcę wygrać. (weszła na drzewo i złapała czaszkę, zeszła i pobiegła) Daniel wstaje, a Annie do niego podchodzi. Annie: (zapłakana opiera się o niego) Ja... Myślałam... Że mnie kochasz! Daniel: (odepchnął ją i poszedł) Annie: (PZ) Gnój. Ale chyba za bardzo się do niego zbliżam, widać, że zaczyna go to wkurzać... Plaża, przed skałą Max przybiegła z czaszką, a góry wychylają się Cindy i Jasmine. Cindy: (zaczyna płakać) Chacky: Cindy, co ci jest?! Cindy: Ta Jasmine, pobiła mnie! Jason: Co?! Przychodzą Daniel i Cindy. Daniel: Co ona jej zrobiła?! Annie: No mówiłam ci, że to jakaś nieopanowana psycholka. Max: Cindy! Łap czachę i włóż ją w tron, czy coś tam! (rzuciła jej czachę) Cindy: (łapie i popycha Jasmine) Jasmine: (wypadła, ale zdążyła złapać Cindy za nogę, przez co obie spadły) Cindy&Jasmine: Aaaaaaaaaaa! (piszczą i upadają) Mitchel: (w helikopterze, z megafonu) Nie no, żenada, naprawdę. Wiecie co, zrobimy tak - dostaniecie po jednym kluczu, musicie znaleźć jedną z dwóch skrzyń i przynieść ją tu. (rzuca po kluczu drużynom) Skrzynie mogą być wszędzie na tej wyspie. Poza tą skałą, na której byłyście. Powodzenia! (odleciał) Max: (łapie klucz i patrzy na niego) Max: (PZ) Pocałunek był okej... Ale widzę, że dużo dziewczyn się wokół niego kręci... Annie: Ej, wiecie, że Daniel i Max się całowali?! Cindy&Jasmine: CO?! Cindy: (PZ) Całowali się?! Nie mogą! Zabraniam! Muszę ich jakoś rozdzielić... Jasmine: (PZ) (płacze) Jak on w ogóle mógł... Jasmine: Z tą frajerką?! Kelly: Sama jesteś frajerką! Węże, idziemy! Drużyna poszła do lasu. Daniel: (wzruszył ramionami) My też idziemy! Poszli w drugą stronę przez plażę. Poszukiwania skrzyń Plik:Węże1.png Kelly: (podchodzi do Max) Serio? Całowałaś się z Danielem? Max: No... Tak. Kelly: I jak? Max: W sumie dobrze... Cindy: Ciacho z niego, co nie? (dołączyła się) Max: No chyba... Kelly: Jakie tam ciacho? Widziałam lepszych. Chacky: Na przykład? (wystawia dzióbek) Kelly: Na pewno nie ty! (popycha go) Ginger: Wiecie co, Stanley mówi, że skrzynia jest niedaleko gdzieś... Za drzewem... Kelly: A co ten twój Stanley może wiedzieć?! Ginger: Wie dużo. Jest bardzo mądry! Mówi, że cały czas zbliżamy się do skrzyni! Kelly: Nie do wiary. Chacky: Jest tutaj! (zauważa skrzynię, podbiega do niej, obwąchuje po czym oblizuje kłódkę) Jest dobra! Max: Aha... Cindy: Kto ją weźmie? Ginger: Stanley jest silny! Kelly: Tak?! To niech ją weźmie! Ginger podchodzi do skrzyni. Plik:Krokodyle1.png Daniel idzie wściekły, Annie i Jasmine obrażone, a Jason z tyłu z zaniepokojoną miną. Jason: (PZ) Wszyscy teraz na siebie są poobrażani. Dlaczego trafiłem do takiej drużyny?! Jason: Myślicie, że na plaży będzie skrzynia? Daniel: Nie! (skręcił w stronę lasu) Jasmine: Może znajdź ją, jak jesteś taki mądry?! Jason: Dobra... (potknął się o coś i przewrócił, obejrzał się) To ta skrzynia! Chyba... Reszta się obróciła. Daniel: Tylko że jest przykopany! Annie: Jak taki z ciebie facet, to go odkop! Daniel: Jason, odkopuj też! Jason i Daniel zaczęli odkopywać. ---- Jadowite Węże już stoją ze skrzynią obok Mitcha na plaży. Mitchel: Za chwilę otworzymy skrzynie... Czekamy tylko na Krokodyle! (patrzy na zegarek) ---- Plik:Krokodyle1.png Chłopaki odkopali skrzynię. Daniel: (złapał skrzynię) Biegiem! (pobiegł, a reszta za nim) Plaża Krokodyle przybiegają ze skrzynią. Daniel: Cholera, przegraliśmy?! Mitchel: Niekoniecznie! Zobaczcie, co macie w swoich skrzyniach. Max i Daniel wyciągają klucze, które dostali i otwierają skrzynie... Daniel: Pusto! Max: (wyciąga karteczkę z napisem nietykalność) Ależ się postarałeś... Mitchel: Wiem! Krokodyle, dzisiaj przegrywacie, cóż za niespodzianka. Ale zapewniam, że to wasza ostatnia przegrana. (oczko) A, i przygotujcie się na tak chore zadanie w następnym odcinku, że szczęki wam poodpadają. A teraz wracajcie na wyspę. Przed ceremonią, przed domkami drużynowymi Max i Daniel się spotykają. Max: Słuchaj, to w lesie, to... Daniel: (całuje ją) Max: (odpycha go) Nie! Nie chcę tego! Ale... Nie odpadniesz, nie? Daniel: No nie wiem... Chyba drużyna zechce mnie wywalić! Max: Czemu? Daniel: A co, nie chcesz, żebym odpadł? Max: Pff... Obojętne mi to. (wzruszyła ramionami) Ale ty chyba nie chcesz, żeby odpadły Jasmine i Annie, co? Daniel: Żartujesz? Głosuję na jedną z nich. Max: Przecież tak je cały czas broniłeś... (odwróciła się i poszła) Daniel: (PZ) Jest już tak blisko! Ceremonia Mitchel: Witam czwórkę Krokodyli na kolejnej waszej ceremonii, kiełbaska będzie dla osoby z zerową liczbą głosów, czyli Jasona! (rzuca mu) Jason: (łapie i wącha) Chyba są trochę przeterminowane... Mitchel: Troszkę. Skończą się te, to kupimy nowe. Daniel: Kto odpada?! Mitchel: Spokojnie, ziom! Potrzeba ciut dramatu! Przy dwóch głosach sprzeciwu wypada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Jasmine! Sorka, skarbie. (rzuca kiełbaski Danielowi i Annie) Jasmine: CO?! (łzy napłynęły jej do oczu) Jason: STOP! Ja... Ja rezygnuję za nią! Mitchel: Jak sobie życzysz. Jasmine: (zabiera od niego kiełbaskę) Nara, frajerze! Jason: (opuścił głowę, poszedł do łódki) Jasmine: (spojrzała na Daniela i Annie, którzy kręcili głową) Ech... Zaczekaj! Jason: (odwrócił się) Jasmine: (podbiegła do niego) Dz-...dzięki. Za to, za wszystko. Jason: Nie ma za co, Jasmine... Żegnaj... (już miał zamiar się odwrócić, ale Jasmine złapała go za głowę i pocałowała) Jasmine: O, teraz, pa! Jason: Pa, cześć wam! (wszedł na łodkę z wyszczerzem) Mitchel: Miłego lotu! (kliknął guzik na pilocie i BUM) Jason: Aaaaaaaaaa! (zniknął) Mitchel: Łohoh, dwa pierwsze pocałunki jednego dnia! Nieźle! Co wydarzy się w kolejnych odcinkach? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!